I could get used to this
by ShaedowCat
Summary: [C'V] A series of drabbles about Sam and Jess' relationship, based on a song by The Veronicas.


**Author Ramble: **I'm writing drabbles! And established relationship! And songfic! Somebody hold me! (clings)

Ahem...yes. I don't know what's come over me...lately I've been unable to get the ball rolling with my fics _All That Matters_ and _Stolen_, so I've been wanting to write something that'll get me back into the swing of things. (shrugs) This may or may not be that thing.

Anyhoo, here's the deal: this is a series of drabbles prompted by the lyrics of the song _I could get used to this_ by my new fave band, The Veronicas. These drabbles highlight different points in Sam and Jess' relationship: they aren't in chronological order, though it would've been neat if they were.

**Title:** I could get used to this  
**Author:** ShaedowCat (Chantelle)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Jess  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters contained within that universe. Sue if you want, but all you'd get is...checks wallet...a Vodafone SIM. And a KMart receipt. Now think...is it worth it?  
**A/N:** My Sam likes the same or similar stuff as Dean, music- and movie-wise…he just like to rib Dean about it.

-:-

**I**

_You make me breakfast in bed when I'm mixed up in my head  
__You wake me with a kiss; I could get used to this_

Jess woke up to a pair of warm lips caressing hers and gentle fingers stroking her cheek.

"Morning, Love," she heard/felt Sam whisper. She smiled.

"Morning," she replied. She opened her eyes, then frowned.

"What's this?" she asked, waving to the breakfast tray. Sam grinned, pointed to the note propped against the bowl, kissed her again, and got up.

"I've got to go...talk to you later?" he called as he left the room. Jess frowned, confused, then picked up the note.

_Hey Beautiful_

_I love you  
__Good Luck for your exam  
__Dinner at 7  
__Happy Anniversary_

_Love Sam_

-:-

**I****I**

_You think I look the best when my hair is a mess  
__I can't believe you exist, but I could get used to this_

"Jess, move it! Your date's in five minutes!" her sister called.

"Thirty," Jess corrected. "Pass me that top?" Liz obliged, frowning.

"Isn't your date at seven?" she asked. Jess rolled her eyes.

"It is…but when have you ever had a guy turn up on time?"

_Five Minutes Later_

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hey, can…"

"Hey…am I early?" Sam asked nervously. Jess shook her head.

"Um, no, just…I didn't expect you to be on time," she replied, flustered. _Oh god, I haven't even straightened my hair, it looks…_

"I really like your hair like that," Sam said as she let him in.

'_Marry him,'_ Liz mouthed.

-:-

**III**

_Because you know you're too good to be true  
__I must've done something good to meet you_

"Oh, god, I am so sorry…" Jess said as she crouched down to help pick up his books. Bright hazel eyes met her blue ones and a cheeky grin complete with dimples brightened his face.

"Nah, that's all right…I should've been looking where I was going instead of reading," he replied. Jess glanced at the book she was holding.

"You were actually _reading_ a pre-Law text book?" she asked. His grin broadened.

"Well, yeah…I mean, isn't that the whole point?"

Jess laughed, and so did he. She held out her hand.

"Jessica Moore. Jess."

He took it.

"Samuel Winchester. Sam."

-:-

**IV**

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _

"We've got to stop running into each other like this," Sam quipped as he picked up the books; Jess' this time.

"Yeah, we really do," she agreed, laughing. "How're you going with your assignment?" she added. Sam grinned wryly.

"Not bad…the word count's a killer, though. You?"

"All right, I guess…but yeah, that word count's giving me trouble, too," she replied. A moment's silence, then…

"Listen, do you want to hook up sometime?" she blurted out. She blushed. "I mean, to work on our essays?"

Sam smiled. "I'd love to."

**Jess - 866-402-3789 **he wrote in black pen across his palm.

-:-

**V**

_When I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this_

"No, I'm not looking," Jess stated, covering her eyes.

"Oh, come on…"

"Come on, Jess…"

"It isn't that bad…"

"They're just actors, not real people…"

"Hey, lay off, will ya?" Warm arms surrounded her, pulling her in. Jess lay her head on Sam's warm chest.

"I just…I can't look," she whispered. "Those poor people…what was done to them…"

"I know. I know." Gentle hands stroked her back.

"That…those poor people…they couldn't have been human…"

"I know." Lips pressed against her hair, her ear, her cheek.

"They were monsters…"

"I know."

"There're some horrible things out in the darkness…"

"I know."

-:-

**VI**

_I'm feelin' it comin' over me; with you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this_

"_Clumsy." "No sense of beat." "Not good enough, I'm afraid."_ echoed in Jess' head as Sam pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Uh, Sam, I…I don't dance."

"Neither do I," he said, shooting her a grin, dimples and all. Jess sighed.

"No, seriously, Sam, I…" She was cut off as he pulled her in close to him, his right hand settling on her hip. "Sam…"

Step one was awkward…step two not so much…step three, four, and every step after that was easy, graceful, fun.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Sam asked teasingly two hours later. Jess grinned.

"Not 'til you."

-:-

**VII**

_You love the songs I write, you like the movies I like  
__There must be some kind of twist, but I could get used to this_

"You like Tolkien?"

"Who doesn't?" Jess asked incredulously. "I liked the movies, too, even though they missed out some of the storyline."

Sam shook his head. "And you like AC/DC, and Metallica, and The Shining…" He trailed off in wonder, and she laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Well…you like the same books as me, similar music, the same movies…what's the catch?" she asked, eyes twinkling. He sighed.

"Well, actually…" He hesitated. She arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I hated the Lord of the Rings movies. I slept right through 'em."

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

-:-

**VIII**

_You kiss me, listen to me when I'm depressed  
__It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"Sam, I…my Grandpa died last night…"

"I'll be right over."

Fifteen minutes later, Jess was sitting on the sofa, mug of hot chocolate in her hands, Sam beside her, his arms around her.

"…and he'd always tell the silliest jokes, y'know?" Her breath hitched; a tear slipped down her cheek. "God, I miss him so much…" She glanced up; Sam was watching her, dark eyes sympathetic. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I must be boring you…"

He stopped her with a gentle kiss; rubbed a thumb over her cheek, halting the tear. "No," he whispered. "Never."

-:-

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this  
__I'm feelin' it comin' over me; with you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this_

-:-

**IX**

_If there's a dark side to you, I haven't seen it  
__And every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

"I don't deserve you," Sam whispered one night. Jess glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, running her nails gently down his ribs, tracing the faint, invisible-to-the-naked-eye scars that marked his torso.

"I keep things from you…secrets…" he began; Jess stopped him with a kiss…deep, slow, soul-binding. Perfect.

"I don't need to know your secrets to know you," she told him after they had caught their breaths. "All I need to know is that you're goodness, and light, and the best thing that has ever happened to me." She looked him in the eye.

"I love you."

-:-

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand  
__There is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this  
__I'm feelin' it comin' over me; with you it all comes naturally  
__Lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed when I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss; I could get used to this  
_

_

* * *

_

Okeys...it is done. Please R&R...anything and everything review-wise is good to me. Can't remember where I saw it, but someone said once "...there is nothing so dangerous to a writer as silence." It is true.

Also...for V, it's pick-your-own-atrocity. It could be serial murderers, the Holocaust, the racial genocide in Africa or the Witch Trials of the 1600s…basically, any or all of the evil things that have been or ever will be perpetrated in the dark (metaphorically or literally).

All done now...

luv ShaedowCat

ps plzR&Rkthnxbainow


End file.
